mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Ribbon Road
Ribbon Road is the second course of the Star Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit and the second course of the Bell Cup in Mario Kart 8. The entire road is made out of ribbon, hence the name. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup for this track is a female Villager riding a Teddy Buggy, with Button tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit The course begins in a straight red road that leads to a circular curve to the right. It leads the player into boost panels and makes the player boost past over the section of the road they were in. Past the ramp is a short straight road that turns left into a straight road, and another curve to the left that will lead the player into boost panels and a ramp. After the second and final ramp is a curve to the right that will lead the player into a twisty road that has off-road and presents to slow the player. After the twisty road leads the player into the southernmost part of the course. There is a slightly straight, but curvy road in the last straight road before the finish line. The road here leads the player down the course until they meet a curve to the right that leads into the road with the finish line. Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe The track reappears in ''Mario Kart 8 with major changes. The setting of the track has changed into a child's bedroom, and an Anti-gravity section has been added on the waving part of the track. A gliding pad has been added after the anti-gravity section near before the end of the track. The newly-designed course contains three colored sections with castle walls of different colors. The first section has red ribbons with a pink carpet with castle walls, mini Toads, and Super Bell icons; this section is based on Princess Peach. The second section has green ribbons with a light green carpet with Bowser-colored castle walls with his icon on them and Mechakoopas on the road; this section is based on Bowser. The Water Park poster can be seen on the top-right corner. The final section is an anti-gravity segment with floating blue ribbons and the castle walls are blue and white, with Luma symbols and stars on the spires; this section is based on Rosalina and her power of levitation. Shortcuts *Near the first ramp, a shortcut may be performed if the player takes all the boost panels and then makes a sharp turn to the right after jumping. *The player can make a sharp drift on the ramp next to the Teddy Buggy statue. *Before the main gliding area, the player can drift onto a hidden gliding ramp. *Upon returning to the red ribbon portion of the track, after gliding, players can take a sharp right turn through the ribbon arches using a mushroom to cut off the wide curve. Gallery ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit GBA_Ribbon_Road.png|An overview of the course. Mkscibbonroad.png|A good view of the starting line. RibbonRoad.png|Wario racing on the track. Ribbon_Road_Road_GBA.png|Toad drifting on a corner. Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe MK8-DLC-Course-icon-GBA_RibbonRoad.png|The track's icon. MK8-DLC-Course-GBA_Ribbon_Road-03.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box Koopa Clown Cars. MK8-DLC-Course-GBA_RibbonRoad02.jpg|Toadette using a Mr. Scooty. Ribbon_Road_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp for this course. Trivia! *In the ''Mario Kart 8 version of the track, the Mario Kart logo on the starting banner is the modern design, instead of the classic one used for the retro courses between SNES and GCN in the game. GCN Yoshi Circuit and GBA Cheese Land also use this design. *Ribbon Road background (from Mario Kart 8) looks highly similar to Andy's room from the film, Toy Story. de:Party-Straße Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Bell Cup tracks Category:DLC Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:DLC Tracks